


Persuasion

by ParkerStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AvengerKink Fill, Implications of Blow Job, Kissing, M/M, avengerkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Robert really convince Mark to join the cast?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for This http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/5102.html?thread=4267246#t4267246 Prompt on AvengerKink on LJ.

Let it said that Robert Downey Jr Is nothing but persuasive. 

Mark really had no...huge want to play Bruce Banner. He had just Finished up 'Kids' and was looking forward to some downtime now that his divorce with Sunrise was finalized and maybe do a few lazy Indie films here and there, maybe a commercial if his agent couldn't come up with anything else.

...And then one day, his doorstep went from being 'empty' to being filled with a very real, very /there/ Robert Downey Jr.

The other had only been off Sherlock Holmes for a short time, and looked strange with a cover of stubble. Mark was used to the Clean shaven Holmes, not the Stark Beard.

(Which for some reason brought up memories of Wonder Boys and fuck the scene with Toby and just _Stop it Ruffalo_ )

"Come work on Avengers." Was the first words out of Robert and he sighed, shaking his head. 

"No, Robert. I have no urge to get into such a complicated franchise right now."

Robert stepped into his house like he owned it, and pulled off his jacket and _fuck that shirt was skin tight and were those leather pants_ and turned around, walking forward with a confident, lazy smirk on his face.

"Come work on Avengers." He purred as Mark hit the wall behind him, and he suddenly realized that Robert was very, _very_ close..

 _(All he would have to do was lean forward and he could take those lips and oh god he would bet his Hybrid that Robert was a_ fantastic _kisser...)_

"No Robert." He gulped, and Robert grinned like he was expecting that then _Holyfucktheywerekissing_

Kissing Robert was everything and nothing like he thought it would be. The actor's kisses were confident and sparked something in him which he totally expected, what he _didn't_ expect was the jolt of want it shot to his cock, how the way that Robert trailed the tip of his tongue along his lips.

And then apparently his downstairs brain took over gleefully for the body, and he was parting his lips, letting Robert dart his tongue in and he was practically mush in Robert's hand.

He had /never/ been kissed like this, like Robert was taking everything Mark was but he was replacing it with warmth and safety and _Robert_.

He pulled back again, and gasped as a hand trailed over his clothes-covered cock.

"Join the Avengers...and I'll take care of this whenever you want...." He purred, mouth right against his ear.

Mark drew in a ragged breath.

_"Y-Yes."_


End file.
